


shangri la

by Beibiter



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: fate has tied vixx and a university student together, but while some of them want to sever the strings of fate, others enjoy this predicament. byul find herself drawn to the boys but she soon finds out that they are anything but trusthworty, not to mention that they don't seem human





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah another story that ill probably never finish ^^ encourage me by leaving comments

It's slowly turning darker now. The sun is bidding goodbye with the promise of returning the next day and once busy workers are now trickling out of their offices. He doesn't care about them, the only thing important is sitting a few meters away, alone at a table with an empty cup that once held coffee with sugar and cream.

She has been working tirelessly for the last hours, scribbling into her notebook, correcting her notes, researching. To him, it's still amusing to see her so worked up over a mere assignment, the way she unconsciously nibbles at her pen and her flittering wider eyes are a sight to behold.

When he hears a loud cough, he stops observing her and looks up. The waitress from before, the one who stared at him with lovestruck eyes is standing next to his table. Her hands are clasped together and her eyes are fixated on the vinyl floor. He sighs, not really anticipating what is about to come.

"I... think you look really handsome", she begins, way too forward for her cute act and he almost rolls his eyes seeing through her charade.

She seems like she wants to continue, but he interjects quickly. "Thank you."

He gives her a forced smile, but before she can get any wrong thoughts, he opens his mouth again. "But I have a girlfriend."

He glances at the table a few meters away and feels how the rate of his heart picks up. Although he has known her for more than an eternity, it's still something else to refer to her as his girlfriend. It's exhilarating, really, and everytime he does it, the others accuse him of taking advantage of his position as the leader, but he doesn't care. The high of calling her his, not just imagining it... He can't give it up. For her, he would break any rule and disobey every god.

"Oh." The waitress looks up and stares into his eyes. He mentally scoffs, seeing the change. It's like she has become hypnotized, drinking in his perfect beauty, dark brown hair, straight nose and chiseled jaw. She slowly moves her hand up, like she wants to reach out for him.

He snaps his fingers.

Her eyes clear.

She shakes her eyes in confusion and her lids flutter. "I'm so sorry", she mutters quietly. "I don't know...-"

She bows deeply and hastily leaves to the counter with quick and unstable steps.

He dusts some invisible dust of his shoulder and his mouth curls downwards. Being what he is, is both a blessing and a curse. Dealing with mortals is always tiring, because they confuse their fear of the dominating authority he emits for attraction and end up confessing their undying love for him. Unlike Ken, he doesn't take advantage of this fact, feeling rather disgusted by their impure nature. 

His eyes glide back to the girl, drawn to her small figure. She is still perched onto the chair comfortably, gnawing at her pen.

His eyes crinkle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super motivated i love n ^^

Byul's spine has been tingling with a weird sensation the entire afternoon. She's been sitting in the café for several hours, working on an important assignment for her class.

It was getting late now and the strange feeling hadn't lessened, in fact, it had increased. There was this feeling of nausea, a prickling that led to goosebumps. 

She finally glances around only to see a particularly handsome customer talking to a waitress. He has clean cut dark hair that looks almost messy and tan skin. He's good-looking. His lashes are long and thick and from her peripheral she can see his iris. It's a charcoal brown almost black and she find the familiar frightening shiver running down her back again and quickly tears her eyes away.

The intense feeling subsides a bit and Byul lets out a small sigh. Her hands are cold, her cup is empty and there is almost no ink in her pen left. She brought an extra pencil, but didn't think of bringing another cartridge. 

She begins to collect her things and puts them up into her small backpack. It's heavy, filled with books that she needs for her lectures and writing utensils.

In the distance she hears a sound, it almost sounds like a snap and she lifts her head. The pretty waitress is leaving the handsome customer with her head down, taking small and uncertain steps, looking almost disoriented.

Byul closes her eyes for a second and a scents hits her nose. It smells flowery-sweet for a second, but when she takes another breath she starts coughing. Her eyes begin to tear as the real aroma of the smell get revealed. It's sickeningly sweet, almost poisonous.

Her face heats up and she gasps for air until she feels a gentle hand patting her back. She can feel the heat even through her thick cotton jumper and it makes her sweat.

"Are you okay?" 

She coughs another time and a single tears runs down her cheek. Another pat. The hand stays on her back.

Her fit is finally over and she exhales, closing her eyes for a second to wipe the tear away.

"I have a tissue." 

The voice sounds familiar and foreign at the same time, both melodic and firm.

She opens her eyes to see an old-fashioned handkerchief, one of those that are probably hand-made with embroidered patterns. 

She looks up and sees the dark eyes of the customer who was sitting just a few tables away from her. Up close, he looks even more dazzling, his face imbued by the yellow light of the café.

She quickly averts her gaze, mumbling a quiet "thank you". She takes the handkerchief and gently gets rid of her teary eyes. When she is done, she looks down.

There is no pattern on it, but instead three letters. CHY.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im on a roll

"You can keep it." His voice sounds like he's singing a continuous song, like a siren, trying to lure her in with his words.

She shuffles in her seat and turns to him, avoiding his eyes. She doesn't wish for the tingling sensation to reappear.

"Thank you", she mumbles again, nervously fiddling with the handkerchief. It feels soft and expensive.

He slowly removes his hand from her back, leaving a throbbing pain. She can almost feel the imprint of his fingers on her skin.

The scent, although much weaker than before, is still there, serving as proof that she didn't just imagine this entire episode.

"Do you need anything else?" 

His voice sounds sweet and caring, like they're good friends, not strangers who've coincidentally met through unfortunate circumstances.

"Ah...-" Her throat suddenly feels dry and she gulps. "...I don't."

She shakes her hand to affirm it until she hears a light laugh that makes her freeze. It sounds like wind chimes.

"You sure?"

She nods quickly and stretches out her hands to reach for a folder but he grabs it before she can. 

"You're studying psychology?", he asks, feigning interest.

"...yes."

From her peripheral she can see that he's inspecting the contents of the folder, so she continues stuffing the rest of her things into her bag.

"Schizophrenia, dissociative identity disorder...", he counts them on his fingers. "Should I be worried?"

"No..."

The last book goes into her bag. Now, there's only the folder left.

"Can I...- Can I have that back?"

Her eyes are still fixated on everything but him. 

He nods and generously hands her back her black folder. She quickly throws it into her backpack to the rest of her things.

"I'm... I'm leaving...- Thank you again."

She stands up quickly and shoulders her backpack, trying hard not to look at him. A few steps until she reaches the door and then she exits. 

It's only when she's behind the corner, no longer visible for the café guests, that she begins running.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> building up the tension i hope btw i do not agree with neither n's nor ken's view on women (in this story im sure theyre sweethearts irl) and im working on building it into the story

Ken is bored. It's true that mortal woman have been getting progressively more daring over the past hundred years, starting to show more skin, putting more emphasis on their curves, openly flirting. But that also means that it's been getting more and more boring.

Ken likes the chase. He likes pursuing his prey, forcing them into a corner, dominating them until their soul gets shattered into millions of pieces - irreparably.

When she enters the bar, his eyes are drawn to her, without even wanting it. She attracts his attention without even trying, looking stupidly naive with her wide doe-like eyes and her backpack that is too big for her small frame.

He scoffs when she moves her hair out of her face - only for it to fall back in its original place a moment later.

Her cheeks are tinted annoyingly red and he guesses that one of the others must have seen her. Played with her. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and orders another drink. The barkeeper leans over the counter with hazy eyes. 

"I've seen you here before", she says seductively, biting her lip. Her hair has a cheaply-dyed blond tone and he imagines running his hand through it before he buries his sharp teeth in her skin. 

He can almost see the red blood before him, hear the frightened screams, feel the way her limbs twitch and jerk under his tight hold-

She looks at him with daring eyes, lifting her eyebrow confidently. He almost wants to applaud her stupid recklessness, but what can you expect of mortals?


End file.
